Fruitzone
by Rellionna
Summary: [LuiRing] buah, sang pujaan hati, dan berbagai macam modus Ring. #Love4NOTP #karenaLuiRingpantasbahagia #drabbleLuiRing
**Vocaloid** **Crypton Future Media Inc., Yamaha corp., etc.**

* * *

 **1\. Salak**

"Lui tahu tidak buah yang tidak pernah berbohong itu buah apa?"

Lui menutup novelnya, lalu beralih memandang Ring yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya— entah sejak kapan.

"Buah apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Buah salak." Ring nyengir sedangkan Lui kebingungan. "Lho kenapa?"

"Karena isinya pasti selalu tiga, tidak pernah kurang atau lebih. Sama seperti cintaku padamu yang tak akan pernah berbohong."

"Tapi tadi siang aku Cuma dapat dua?"

Ring pun dengan segera melempar kursi ke arah Taito selaku pelaku pencurian buah salak yang membuat gombalan Ring gagal total setelahnya.

 **2\. Mangga**

"Lui tahu tidak kenapa aku suka mangga?" Tanya Ring suatu hari sambil memakan bekal buah mangganya.

"Tidak, kenapa memangnya?" Lui balas bertanya, ikut memakan mangga yang ditawarkan Ring.

"Karena rasanya manis, semanis kamu."

"Aduh, yang ini rasanya asam sekali Ring-san!"

 **3\. Pepaya**

Ring memandang buah berwarna oranye di hadapannya. Ring membenci buah itu sejujurnya, meski rasanya manis Ring tetap saja tidak menyukainya. Ia selalu saja merasa jijik tiap kali harus memakannya.

"Wah! Menu hari ini buahnya pepaya! Asiiiik‼! Aku suka sekali pepaya‼!"

Tidak, Ring tarik kembali kata-katanya. Ia suka pepaya kok, suka sekali malah.

"Makan bareng yuk, Lui!"

 **4\. Jeruk**

"Eh Lui, kalau lihat kamu aku jadi ingat jeruk di kebunnya Suzune deh!"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa Taito-kun?"

"Soalnya sama-sama oranye."

Ring pun mimisan setelah mendengar percakapan itu sambil terus memakan jeruk yang dibawakan oleh ibunya dan sesekali mencium mesra jeruk-jeruk itu.

 **5\. Strawberry**

Suatu hari ketika sekolah mereka tengah mengadakan pesta dansa. Ring dengan percaya diri melangkahkan kakinya, mencari Lui— sang pujaan hati. Dress merah bermotif polkadot yang dikenakannya ia yakini akan mendapat pujian dari sosok pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

 _"Kau cantik sekali malam ini dengan dress itu Ring-san."_ misalnya.

"Oh itu dia! Lui!" Ring menghentikan langkahnya lalu berputar di hadapan Lui. "Bagaimana? Cantik kan?"

"Iya, cantik sekali…" Ring tersipu mendengarnya. "Mirip strawberry yang baru saja aku makan."

Dan Ring pun berakhir dengan bersumpah bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah lagi mengenakan dress itu diikuti dengan topi hijau kecil di kepalanya.

 **6\. Melon**

Putus asa karena Lui tak kunjung peka, Ring pun meminta bantuan pada Taito selaku sahabat baik sang gebetan. Jadilah Ring, Taito, dan Lui mengadakan piknik kecil-kecilan di kebun milik keluarga Suzune.

"Lui coba tebak, hijau, cantik, menawan, apa hayo?" tanya Taito sambil sesekali melirik Ring yang hari ini mengenakan pakaian hijau terang, bermaksud memberikan kode pada Lui.

"Jelas bukan?" Lui tersenyum memandang Ring, membuat gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. "Jelas kriteria itu cocok untuk buah melon yang sedang dipotong Ring-san!"

Seketika potongan-potongan buah berwarna hijau itu pun melayang masuk ke dalam tempat sampah.

 **7\. Apel**

"Ring-san masih marah ya?"

Ring mendengus, mengabaikan Lui yang kini memasang wajah memelas padanya. Sedangkan Taito hanya cekikikan tanpa dosa mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Ring-san…" Lui kembali merengek, namun diabaikan. "Aku tahu aku tidak peka…"

Mendengar kalimat itu Ring pun dengan segera memandang Lui kaget, apa mungkin Lui sudah menyadari perasaannya?

"Apa tadi?"

"Maaf aku tidak peka…" Lui menghela nafas, "… aku tidak tahu kalau Ring-san sangat mengingikan potongan terakhir apel kelinci itu…"

Dan Ring pun kembali melemparkan kursi pada Taito karena telah menertawakannya.

 **8\. Blueberry**

"Blueberry itu cantik ya…" Ring memandang kemasan yoghurt yang sedang diminum Lui. "Cantik banget…"

"Iya cantik, sama seperti Ring-san…"

Tak lama kemudian Ring pun dilarikan ke UKS karena pingsan dengan wajah super merah.

 **9\. Pisang**

"Lui, gara-gara kau selalu datang ke dalam pikiranku, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman…"

"Kalau begitu makan pisang saja Ring-san. Tanteku bilang makan pisang bisa membuat orang mengantuk lho!"

 _Tuhan, kumohon… sekali ini saja jangan buat aku masuk ke dalam fruitzone…_ doa Ring dalam hati.

 **10\. Kiwi**

"Lui bisa bantu aku mengerjakan peer tidak?" Ring memasang wajah memelas pada sang pujaan hati, berharap Lui akan menganggukan kepalanya dan membantunya dengan senang hati tanpa pamrih— sekalian modus juga.

"Boleh, peer yang mana Ring-san?"

 _Asiiiik‼!_ Ring menjerit senang dalam hati. Ditunjukkannya peer yang menjadi biang kerok permasalahan seorang Suzune Ring.

"Ini, tugas cerita dari Maika-sensei itu lho."

"Oh yang disuruh membuat deskripsi tentang hewan kan?"

"Iya…" Ring pun memberikan buku tulisnya pada Lui yang manggut-manggut. "Memang dapat tentang hewan apa?"

"Kiwi!"

Hening, "kiwi itu bukannya buah yang dalamnya hijau ya?"

Dan semua itu berakhir dengan Ring yang terpaksa meminta bantuan orang lain.

 **11\. Rambutan**

"Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini jadi sering banyak semut yang menggigit tubuhku…" ujar Ring berpura-pura kesal sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Lui— modus jilid kesekian.

"Itu karena Ring-san sangat manis."

Jawaban seperti itulah yang Ring harapkan. Namun keyataannya jawaban yang ia dapat justru seperti ini.

"Makanya jangan sering panjat pohon rambutan ya, Ring-san."

Dan berakhir dengan Ring yang melempari Taito dengan rambutan karena telah menceritakan aibnya pada Lui. Dasar tetangga biadab.

 **12\. Belimbing**

"Ring-san‼!"

Ring menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Lui meneriakkan namanya. "E-eh, ada apa Lui?"

Lui dengan malu-malu memandang sang gadis sambil sesekali melirik ke arah lain. "Eh itu… aku… aku boleh tidak… um…"

"I-iya?" Ring mulai salah tingkah. "Boleh apa?"

"Um… begini… aku…" wajah Lui memerah, Ring ikut-ikutan. "Ada apa?"

"I-itu… aku… aku boleh tidak minta belimbing punya Ring-san?!"

"Oh, boleh…"

"Asiiik‼!"

Dasar php.

 **13\. Alpukat**

Suatu hari Ring tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Lui dan Taito saat sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Dia itu manis… sangat manis… benar kan, Taito-kun?"

"Terserah kau saja…"

"Saking manisnya aku sampai gregetan!"

Tiba-tiba Ring merasa patah hati. _Dia itu manis…_ siapa yang manis? Apakah Lui sudah punya gebetan lain? Apakah Ring sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan?

"Mau semanis apapun aku tetap akan membenci alpukat."

 _Oh, ternyata alpukat toh…_

 **14\. Buah Naga**

"Eh Lui, menurutmu siapa yang cantik, elegan, dan keren?"

"Oh! Itu buah naga!"

"Terserah."

 **15\. Semangka**

Di hari ulang tahun Ring yang ke-16 Lui datang padanya sambil membawa sebuah semangka yang dipotong membentuk bunga mawar yang sangat cantik. Dan di atasnya terukir nama Ring dengan indah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ring-san!"

Untuk pertama kalinya buah membawa suatu kebahagiaan bagi Ring.

* * *

 **A/N** oke, ini dia fic untuk challenge Love4NOTP… /cry/

Maafkan daku yang hanya sanggup membuat drabble abal ini untuk salah satu NOTP saya ini hshshshs ((((maafkan daku juga Taito /ngek))))


End file.
